She Was The Sun
by Rachael With an A
Summary: She was the sun, and he was the moon. A freeverse documenting the evolving relationship of two people. My first freeverse, please review! :)


A/N - Hi everyone! This is my first freeverse, written for the Freeverse Challenge Prompt 35 (Golden like the sun) and the If You Dare Challenge Prompt 970 (Bring back the sun). I don't know if it's any good or not so please just write a quick review so I can see how I did! Enjoy :)

* * *

.

He had always loved the **sun**.

In his eyes, it was _perfect._

_perfectly _warm

_perfectly _bright

_perfectly __**unique.**_

**Just like her.**

He had always associated her with

the colour yellow.

yellow like her hair

yellow like her dress

yellow like the _sun_.

She loved the sun too

to her, it symbolized pure **happiness**

Something she had never truly felt since _her mother died._

**"Daddy says we should always wear sun colours to a wedding."**

Did she wear sun colours to the funeral, too?

After the wedding,

she _offered_ him a place to stay for the summer, while his grandmother was visiting relatives.

She told him about _everything_

Her mother

Her father

Her life

and

_the sun._

And at that moment, he never felt so connected to another person

In his entire life.

-they returned to Hogwarts-

**_DUMBELDORE'SARMY_STILLRECRUITING_**

But at Christmas

on the train home

they took her.

They _took her away_ from him, and he was **crushed**.

-he returned to Hogwarts-

_alone_

but he carried on.

**"It's what she would have wanted."**

The DA morphed

From **[outspoken mob]**

To {_guerilla army}_

But all he really wanted

Was for something to _bring back the sun_

That had slipped behind a cloud

**That was shaped like the Dark Mark**.

She came back, in the end.

He found her after the Battle

And told her **he loved her**

and that in his eyes,

she could _do no wrong._

**And they were happy.**

**u**

**n**

**t**

**i**

**l**

she

left

him

on his own again.

"I'm going travelling, but I don't think you should come with me."

**WHY?**

She never gave him **a real reason**.

"Daddy says you can still stay at home if you want."

What was the point?

Without her,

There was no home.

He didn't see her for

**T**

**H**

**R**

**E**

**E**

**Y**

**E**

**A**

**R**

**S**

And to him,

It was an _eternity_.

When she came back,

She brought a **new** **friend** with her.

He was a

h.a.n.d.s.o.m.e...n.a.t.u.r.a.l.i.s.t

Whose great-grandfather

Wrote one of their school textbooks?

And he could tell that

_the sun was shining again._

But not for him.

He knew she **pitied** him

He could see it in her _eyes_

As clear a blue as the sky on a **sunny day**.

It made his heart ache.

So when he bumped into Hannah Abbott in the Three Broomsticks

He arranged a date

_And another_

**And another.**

One day, she told him

I * L * O * V * E * Y * O * U

And he said it back

But all he thought of was _her_.

Because she was _the __sun_

And he was **the** **moon**

Always _chasing_, never _catching_,

**[**Blocked**]** and **(**eclipsed**)** by the Earth.

The week after,

_The sun_ and the Earth announced their **engagement**

At a Weasley dinner.

He was **crushed**.

_Again_.

Hannah didn't understand;

_no-one_ did.

A year later

The happy couple was married.

_—Mr & Mrs Rolf Scamander—_

Her dress was adorned with

_y-e-l-l-o-w-r-i-b-b-o-n-s_

with a **sunflower** woven into her golden hair.

A year after that, _the_ _sun_ fell pregnant.

Lorcan & Lysander

twin boys,

both perfect

both the spitting image of their mother.

He decided it was time to **propose** to Hannah.

She was _delighted_!

Planning started immediately, and soon they were

_-Mr & Mrs Neville Longbottom-_

They bought a house in Godric's Hollow,

Just a few streets away from the Potters'.

He was offered a job at Hogwarts

Which he accepted.

~P.R.O.F.E.S.S.O.R~L.O.N.G.B.O.T.T.O.M~

After a while, Hannah told him she was **pregnant**.

Months later, a tiny girl

_-Alice Eleanora Longbottom-_

B|E|A|U|T|I|F|U|L

He imagined the thin caramel hair was a few shades **lighter**

_Golden as the sun's_

And her eyes just a little darker

Merging his eyes with _hers_.

He loved her more than anything

But in his heart of hearts

He wished it **wasn't** Hannah's child.

But then he felt **bad**

So he lavished hours of his time on her

_Holding_ her

_Talking_ to her

_Playing_ with her

_Looking_ _after_ her

**Trying to appease his guilt.**

It worked, sometimes.

Hannah was happy.

He supposed he was too.

But Hannah **wasn't his sun**

_because she wasn't_

**Luna**.

.


End file.
